The basic invention is unchanged but the design is improved. An addition to the design substantiates a change of the title so it accurately describes the improved invention.
This invention relates generally to the field of information processing and display by computers and, more particularly, to a computer-implemented method for sorting and displaying text data objects that permits rapid re-sorting and re-formatting of displayed text data objects and perceiving associated graphic images and audio files.